150th Hunger games
by Mrmeh
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's rebellion failed and the Capitol is back. How much has the games changed in 75 years? What mutts have been created, what secrets lie in the arena, what heart break lies in the hearts of the tributes? Only time can tell who will win!
1. Chapter 1

Name:

Age:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Friends:

Background:

Quote for the Interview:

Token:

**OPTIONAL-**

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

OTHER:

Interview Outfit:

Please chose a district according to the jobs they have  
District 1- luxury goods for the Capitol  
District 2- Medicine  
District 3- Machinery/Factories  
District 4- Fishing  
District 5- Livestock  
District 6- Scientific Research  
District 7- Lumber  
District 8- Weaving/ Clothes-making  
District 9- Hunters  
District 10- Mathematical Research  
District 11- Agriculture  
District 12- Coal


	2. Tribute list one

District one:  
Male  
Female: Sparkle Adverma

District two:  
Male  
Female: Allis Zahner

District three:  
Male  
Female: Jacqueline Montaque

District four:  
Male  
Female: River Ellis

District five:  
Male  
Female

District six:  
Male: Westley  
Female

District seven:  
Male  
Female: Elena Lovitz

District eight:  
Male: Caleb Whitney  
Female: Serenity Mayfield (known as Ren to, well, everyone. Never call her anything else. Ever.)

District nine:  
Male  
Female: Peyton Bieda

District ten:  
Male  
Female

District eleven:  
Male  
Female

District twelve:  
Male  
Female: Sarabella "Sabby" Bennett


	3. Tribute list two

District one:  
Male  
Female: Sparkle Adverma 

District two:  
Male: Blare Flame  
Female: Allis Zahner

District three:  
Male  
Female: Jacqueline Montaque

District four:  
Male: Evan Palmer  
Female: River Ellis

District five:  
Male  
Female: Cayley Brinn

District six:  
Male: Westley  
Female: Tati Bishook

District seven:  
Male  
Female: Elena Lovitz

District eight:  
Male: Caleb Whitney  
Female: Serenity (Ren) Mayfield

District nine:  
Male  
Female: Peyton Bieda

District ten:  
Male  
Female: Leita Night

District eleven:  
Male  
Female: Ruinia

District twelve:  
Male  
Female: Sarabella "Sabby" Bennett  
**There are only male spot lefts and then there is still eight male spots. Also I can't do anything on Mondays because I do cadets and I still go to school so school comes first.  
Muchly appreciated, Mr Meh**


	4. Tribute list three

**Disclaimer: I don't own hunger games it belongs to Suzanne Collins  
Harlie Davidson would like asked me to post her story for her so if you can pop over to her story and make a tribute on hers if you can.**

District one:  
Male: Shyne Kasem  
Female: Sparkle Adverma 

District two:  
Male: Blare Flame  
Female: Allis Zahner

District three:  
Male: Adam Hale  
Female: Jacqueline Montaque

District four:  
Male: Evan Palmer  
Female: River Ellis

District five:  
Male Cayley Brinn  
Female:

District six:  
Male: Westley  
Female: Tati Bishook

District seven:  
Male  
Female: Elena Lovitz

District eight:  
Male: Caleb Whitney  
Female: Serenity (Ren) Mayfield

District nine:  
Male: Athan Fierce  
Female: Peyton Bieda

District ten:  
Male  
Female: Leita Night

District eleven:  
Male  
Female: Ruinia

District twelve:  
Male  
Female: Sarabella "Sabby" Bennett

**Please if you have only submitted a girl please submit a boy as well** **and** **sorry that this chapter took so long to come out but the internet has stuffed up at my house so it took a while to get on**

**Muchly appreciated, Mr Meh**


	5. Last tribute list

**Disclaimer: I don't own hunger games it belongs to Suzanne Collins.  
If you think I'm writing about your character wrong, please tell me so I can try and fix it next time I write about them.**

District one:  
Male: Shyne Kasem  
Female: Sparkle Adverma 

District two:  
Male: Blare Flame  
Female: Allis Zahner

District three:  
Male: Adam Hale  
Female: Jacqueline Montaque

District four:  
Male: Evan Palmer  
Female: River Ellis

District five:  
Male Cayley Brinn  
Female: Hecate Delinaro

District six:  
Male: Westley  
Female: Tati Bishook

District seven:  
Male: Luca Boveri  
Female: Elena Lovitz

District eight:  
Male: Caleb Whitney  
Female: Serenity (Ren) Mayfield

District nine:  
Male: Athan Fierce  
Female: Peyton Bieda

District ten:  
Male: Raif Appleby  
Female: Leita Night

District eleven:  
Male: Hunter Welshen  
Female: Ruinia

District twelve:  
Male: Lionel Carter  
Female: Sarabella "Sabby" Bennett

**If you want to make an alliance please message me so I can ask them. Naturally the carers are already in an alliance. This also goes for relationships. You can also sponsor people if you want, just tell me what you want me to give them.  
Muchly appreciated, Mr Meh**


	6. Reapings 1 and 2

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins  
Sorry if this isn't the best this is my first fanfic and I'm not the best writer.**

**District one, Shyne Kasem POV:**

I wake up and I start to think to myself, reaping day, ever since people in the capitol thought Hunger games was getting boring with Districts 1, 2 and 4 winning all the time there is no volunteering, if you get picked you get picked its simple as that.

As I walk over to my bathroom I see my sister Gleem, she looks just like me, silver hair and azure eyes the whole lot.

When I make it to my bathroom I start to fix my hair and wipe the sleep out of my eyes. I'm not your classic career but I'm fast when it comes down to it but I need back up to take anyone on in school fight, when I think I start to look good I start to head back to my room and get dressed in my best clothes.

I walk down stairs and breakfast is already made on the table with a note from mum and dad saying that they love us and will see us tonight. Yeah right I think to myself, my parents are never home. I sit myself down to eat with my sister, we talk little knowing that this maybe the last time we chat to one another.

When we finish we walk outside and lock the house, I run to catch up with my friends, they all know I'm the alpha male so they make room for me and when my girlfriend Jewel.

When we get to the stage we depart for our age section, I kiss Jewel goodbye and leave for the 17 year old section. Before it starts I start to chat to my friend that wasn't in my pack Blythe, he is very strong and could take on most people single handily.

"I think this is my lucky year Shyne, I think this year I'm going to be picked"

"Yeah right, the chances of us getting picked are slim, so don't count on it"

"You're just worried that you won't get to see your precious Jewel again"

"You keep telling yourself that"

But what he said nagged me, for some reason, I kept on thinking I was going to see the capitol.

**District one, Sparkle Adverma POV:**

I'm eating my breakfast with my sister Shine; I would do anything for her. People say I'm the most beautiful person in district 1, long red hair, bright blue eyes, freckles (which I try to hide) and pale skin, but under all that there is a killer trained by my father just in case I get reaped.

I leave my house with Shine and walk over towards the stage, on the way I meet Parker, I've had a crush on Parker since I started school, but he never notices, we start to chat when my frenemy Ruby, we compete in everything together and try to be better than each other.

We start to make plans for the rest of the week and what we should do after school. When we get to the stage area we depart for our own areas and say our goodbyes knowing that this might be the last time we see one another.

It takes a while to start and we have to sit through the history but after that our district escort comes onto the stage in her rainbow coloured wig and say like the past 149 times the escorts have

"Ladies first"

She puts her hand in and shuffles and for a while and when she pulls it out she says in an ecstatic voice

"Sparkle Adverma"

Poor soul, I think to myself, only after that did I really hear what she said, I slowly walk up to the stage and she says

"Congrats, Now for the boys"

Again like before she puts her hand in and shuffles it around and calls out

"Shyne Kasem"

A thin looking boy comes out from the 17 year old area, we shake hands, and I start to cry, not because I'm upset but because this is the perfect time for people to think I'm weak. Shyne looks at me in disgust.

Great I've got a stuck up partner.

**District 2 Blare Flame POV:**

I decide to get out of bed before my dad yells at me, my mum died from someone stabbing her, people think it's my dad but I have no clue.

I walk over to my bathroom and look at my muscles, I feel impressed, and who needs friends when you train all week. I smooth out my sandy hair, I'm also taller than all the people in my year so if I get reaped there is a 100% chance I'm coming home.

I go back to my room to get dressed, my dad's been in here because he has chosen my clothes, before my dad comes in and hits me I get dressed and go down stairs to have breakfast.

"30seconds late Blare, come on you should be better that that" my dad starts to yell at me for not doing things perfectly, I just reply with short yes, no, sorry dad kind of answers.

After we have eaten we leave for the stage area, I don't need to wait for any friends, my training schedule keeps me too busy to try and get friends.

We are the first ones to arrive at the Reaping, again. It's been like this ever since I was twelve we have been the first there and the first to leave because of my dad say "Puncuality is the best thing in life", I try to entertain myself before other people get there and start t measure up the other 18 year olds.

I need to get reaped this year to get my dad off my back.

**District 2 POV:** **Allis Zahner**

I leave my house and stand outside leaning on the window pane; it seems like forever until Geoffrey walks by. Geoffrey is a cancer patient my bitch-of-a-mother is treating. We walk for a while until Geoffrey speaks,

"You know how you don't have any lucky item like the rest of district two does?" He asks with a small hint of shyness

"Yes, why does it matter, it's not like I'm going to be reaped" even though I say it I feel like I will be so I start to comb my short blonde with my fingers

"Well I just want to give you this" as he says this he takes of his bangles from his arm and gives them to me, I start to choke up and it feels like I'm about to cry, but I stop myself, the last person to cry in district two didn't like life much after that eventually I can make out,

"Th-Thanks, but they're your lucky bangles, what happens if you get reaped, it would be because you gave these to me"

"It would be worth it to see you act like that" before I know what I'm doing I hug him, bad idea, I didn't realise but in that short time of talking we managed to get to the roped areas, I quickly let go before anyone see us and walk to the 12 year old section.

It's awhile before the history finishes then the district escort comes on stage with some bluish-white wig, for some reason it always seems like she's screaming whenever she talks

"Ladies first" the people in the front row block their ears from her voice. You can see her hand shuffling around in the bowl, when her hand comes out she screams

"Allis Zahner"

I force myself to move up to the stage, it scares me that this is my first reaping yet, I've been reaped. I get a hold of myself and continue walking on stage, when I get there she gives me a toothy smile and screams

"Now for the boys"

When she takes her hand out of the ball she screams next to my ear

"Blare Flame"

I try not to cover my ears and when I look up I see a very muscular guy walk out of the 18 year old section, he looks down on me, literally in every sense.

When it's time to shake hands I nearly scream, his basically trying to pull my hand off.

I hope he will help me get home .


	7. Reapings 3 and 4

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins  
Sorry that this took ages to come out I was busy and I haven't really stopped but I am taking time to bring these two reapings.**

**District 3, Adam Hale** **POV:**

I wake up to my parents chatting to themselves downstairs; it's my first reaping of my life. My parents have always dreaded this day but I tell them

"It's unlikely I'm to be picked, were rich so I don't need to sign up for those tesserae" I say to my parents

"But there is still a chance" my mother says quietly

"Yeah like one in a thousand' I say before going to my room to get ready.

I put on my best shirt which is a forest green colour and my best dress black dress pants and shoes, I go to the bathroom to finish getting ready, I wipe the sleep out of my icy blue eyes, comb my black hair, then I start to wonder is there anyway which I can get a tan? I practically look like a ghost. I ignore that and go downstairs.

When I finish my breakfast I go and walk towards the stage area, I see people walking with their friends, and I think, The only friends I need are other scientific geniuses like me, I'll find them soon.

When I get to the stage I walk past Jacqueline Montaque, she is with her always-by-her-side-friend Evan. I don't know her much but a nagging feeling says I should start to, when I to call her name she doesn't answer, she just walks away, great now that feelings getting worse, so I start to twist my ring.

I finally make it to the 12 year-old pen and I begin to think

"_At least my parents gave me basic training in case" _

**District 3, Jacqueline** **Montaque POV:**

I start to walk with Evan, his best friend and the only reason to keep going after my family died.

We start to chat about little things along the way like the weather then we start to move on to bigger subjects, and I start to try to outsmart him by trying to say smart things to him, but I ended up saying

"You know if negative and a positive meet they ummm..." I stall of the subject by saying

"Which district do you hate the most?" I can see him thinking about this for a while then he says

"12, why because to me they are kind of like a mini career if you ask me, ever since Katniss they have been pulling out winners left right and centre" I think about his answer for a while and then before I can say something I hear someone calling out my name, I look around but I see no one, so I just keep walking.

When we reach the stage area Evan and I say our goodbyes, it takes longer than usual, probably because we might never see each other again but I say we have to go and we each go to the 12 year-old section.

When we start the Mayor reads the history, I think I dose of a one point but get woken up when the Escort goes onto the stage, her voice would be way to quite to hear without the microphone but even then they still have to crank it up.

"Ladies first, darlings" that's another thing I hate she calls every one "darling" as if we are her best friends.

"Jacqueline Montaque, what a lovely name darling" I hear my name called and I start to be pushed to the front so to avoid an accident I start to walk to the stage and when I get there and stand in my spot she says

"Gentleman, darlings" I've had enough of her "darling" and I'm just about to punch her before I hear

"Adam Hale, aren't you a darling" I see him walk out of the 12 year-old sections for the males, great district 3 now has two 12 year-olds for tributes, our luck keeps on pilling on.

We get told to shake our hands he can tell I'm scared and I can tell his scared but we both try and put on strong faces.

"_Please make our young looks get us sponsors"_

**District 4,** **Evan Palmer POV:**

I wake up to my little sister Sydney pushing me off the bed and I try to ignore her, bad idea, before I know what hit I am on the floor with her prancing around me saying in a cheerful voice,

"Wake up, wake up, wake up sleepy head grim reaper has come again!" The grim reaper thing is a joke of ours. I laugh and get up and start to talk to the bathroom.

I flatten out my golden brown hair and wipe the sleep out of my sea green eyes, I start to look over myself, I have to say I am quite muscular and handsome, most of the girls like me, but I'm not interested until I'm 19 to avoid the possibility of one of us getting reaped.

When I make it down stairs I am already dressed in a sky blue dress shirt with tan khaki pants, I finish breakfast quickly and I leave my victors village house and make my way down to the stage area.

On the way I meet my friends Darian, David, Matt and Riley, we start to chat about previous games, who the best winner is from district 4 and which district will win this year, this sparks up a big argument between us and we start to raise our voices and yelling but we stop soon because everyone starts to give us very odd looks.

When we get to the stage area we start all go to the 17 year-old section, I have always thought that when the people were in their sections they looked like cows in a pen.

I find my place and start to think

"_Let me go home after this"_

**District 4, River Ellis POV:**

I am walking from my house which I only live in, my whole family died 10 years ago in a fishing accident, the only reason I didn't go is because I have a sickness which causes me to pass out or vomit at random times, this to me is a curse and a blessing, without it I would be dead.

I start to comb my fingers through my long, curly blonde hair and wait for my friend Lily. Lily is the polar opposite of me in every way, I'm short, she's tall, I have blonde hair, and hers is a brunette.

When she reaches me we start to chat about school, how I am, how she is, fishing, the best way to tie a certain knot, which one of us can run faster, the usual stuff.

We finally reach the stage when I start to feel my sickness but I push it back down and keep walking.

When we are in our section we listen to the history which bores me to death, then our escort comes on stage, the thing about her is that she extends words way to long.

"LLLaaaaaddddieeees firrrrrrssst" she puts her hand in and brings it out and she says,

"Rrrrrrrrrriverrrrrrrr Ellllllllllissssssssssssss" I start to walk up to the stage and stand there looking at nothing, all the faces blur into one and everything seems slow.

"Maaaaaalllllesssss, Evvvvvannnnnnn Paaaaaaaaalmmmmmmmmerrrrr" A guy from the 17 year-old section walks out and comes up on stage, he looks handsome and a bit scared.

We start to shake hands when I feel it coming up like a volcano, I turn my head to the side and vomit before collapsing in it, the last thing I think before it all goes blank is

"_He has to help me"_

**Hope you liked it writing the next two by the time your reading this, will try and get the next one up before I go to Bali (Wednesday)  
Muchly appreciated, Mr Meh.**


	8. Reapings 5 and 6

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins  
**

**District 5, Cayley Brinn** **POV:**

I see my brother Fibo, I know I'm dreaming but I don't want to wake up, Fibo has been missing and no one knows where he went.

Were talking to each other

"You've grown" he says to me, I don't fail to notice the lack of a tongue,

"Can't say the same for you" We continue the small chat for a while before in my father's voice he says,

"Wake up Cayley you need to get ready for the reaping" I sit up almost straight away, nearly knocking my dad over in the process,

"Oh, it's you" my dad talks me about the day before leaving the room.

I get out of bed, walk down the hall way to our bathroom, I spike my red hair and just start to look at my eyes, sometimes I can see Fibo in them, I shake my head of thoughts like that and go to my room to continue getting ready.

I walk down to see my parents just standing there looking at me, either they are scarred they won't see me again or that I will go missing like Fibo. Breakfast goes past slowly with little chat, it has been like this since I turned 12 on reaping day.

I leave the house and lean on my house waiting for Rama, he is my only friend and does things just as bizarre as me, but through a silent agreement today there is no funny business.

We start to chat about how life has been in the past 12 hours, I tell him about my dream and how for some reason Fibo had no tongue,

"I heard in Capitol they have people called an Avox, they are people who have betrayed the Capitol and have their tongue cut out so they can't talk, they also act as a servant"

"As if he is in the Capitol I mean he was a silent person for what I remember, he said nothing bad about the Capitol and always did what he was told" Although I said that something began to nag at the back of my head, I quickly decided that it wasn't worth thinking about but then I began to think about what Rama said, about being a traitor and how they have their tongue get cut out, all I could think about was Fibo on a table, tied down thrashing about wildly with someone with a knife over him, all that was going through my mind was,

"_What if it's true, what if he is an Avox?" _This question stayed with me for awhile.

**District 5, Hecate Delinaro POV:**

I start to walk with my cousin away from my aunt's house, my family died in an 'accident' and I was left to live with my cousin and aunt. We start to walk towards the stage. When we are halfway there Freya stops, looks around then whispers to me,

"I know what happened to that guy that went missing a couple of years ago" her voice falters and she is looking around as if she killed someone, the word killed stays in my mind

"You didn't kill that Fibo kid did you, if you did I'm gonna have to tell that Cayley guy" my voice is scared about her answer, I keep expecting a reply but she just keeps looking at her feet. I'm about to walk off when she says

"I saw it all, it was late at night and the city was in full lock down, someone had died that night, I looked outside my window to see him there walking looking around corners before turning them. He walked around the block about 5 times before the peace-keepers came and attacked him, when he was knocked unconscious a hovercraft came and took his body away, I, I was too afraid that if I said something I would be taken away as well" It all hit me like a brick wall, that's why she didn't speak for a week after that happened.

We get to the stage area with no talking, after what she said I really wasn't in the mood for talking.

I walk off towards the 15 year old section before the mayor starts talking about the history, but I don't listen, I just keep thinking about what Freya had said to me.

When the escort comes on stage she says her thing then she says

"Ladies first" in a high pitched voice

"Hecate Delinaro" I hear my voice and my feet automatically start to move to the stage but my mind is still elsewhere.

"Now for gentlemen, Cayley Brinn" his name goes through my head like a bullet, I see him come out of his section but I see his mind is elsewhere as well, we sake hands but all that's going through my mind is,

"_I have to tell him about Fibo"_

**District 6,** **Westley** **POV:**

I'm dreaming of me being back in district 1, I used to live there you know, I don't anymore because my sister told the peacekeepers about my plans to run away so they came and abducted me, beat me causing one of my eyes to go blind and dropped me off in the middle of district 6.

I wake up a house, a house which belongs to me, a 17 year-old. I close my eyes again to try and go back to sleep but I keep seeing the peacekeepers of district 1 beating me in a hovercraft so I get up and go to my bathroom.

My hair is far too long for my liking, the only problem is that I don't have enough money to get a haircut and I don't want to do it myself. I start to look at my eyes, they're a blue colour, I look at my blind eye in disgust, it reminds me of my sister betrayal.

I finish dressing and go down stairs to make myself some breakfast, I look into the cupboards and see nothing so I go to open the fridge to see some apples, I pick one up and take a bite, delicious, nice and juicy, I need to thank Blitz for this. Blitz is my best friend; we have been best friends since I was sent to this place and ever since we have been looking out for one another.

I start to walk to the stage area because Blitz always meets me along the way, like clockwork Blitz runs up to me and hits me across my head,

"Ow what was that for?" I ask rubbing the back of my head

"For not thanking me for the apples" he says with a smirk

"If you would've waited a couple of seconds and given me the chance I would've said thanks but now I'm not going to" I say acting sad

"Yeah yeah, you keep those fake tears rolling" he says while hitting me over the head again.

We talk all the way to the stage area while I'm thinking

"_If it wasn't for the reapings, today would be the best day in a long time"_

**District 6, Tati Bishook** **POV:**

I start to walk by myself, looking around I see all of the other people in my district smiling at their friends but when I walk near them they stop smiling and look away to quickly talk about something or someone else.

I keep walking and think about everything, my mum died because of overdosing and my so called dad is working 24-7, and my real dad is somewhere in Capitol, a Capitol man is my father but my mum was so out of it she probably doesn't know, but what does it matter I mean it's not like I can walk up to her and say hey mum did you sleep with a Capitol man?

I make my way to the 12 year-old section and wait for the mayor to do his business, which takes longer now that my names in that bowl this time.

The escort comes onto the stage, this year she or a he, I can never really tell. It had blue, purple hair this year and it speaks like its voice is the train.

"Boys first" it takes me a few seconds to find out what it says. It doesn't even put its hand in fully it just picks the first name on top of the pile

"Westley" a boy walks up from the 17 year-old section, when his on the stage he has no emotion on his face, I know it is not because he is putting on an act it is because he has no family here, before I can think on the subject more the escort says,

"Ladies now" My heart starts to beat slowly and I see it reach its hand in, I try to calm myself down and say the odds of me being picked are slim. I snap back to the present just in time to hear it say,

"Tati Bishook" my hearts slow down it sounds her voice normally, I stumble onto the stage trying to keep my cool, a tear nearly falls down my cheek but I hold it back, when I reach the stage it all becomes a blur but I hold it together.

I hear voices but I block them out but I know when it is time to do the hand shake I put my hand out and think to myself

"_And I thought my life could not get any worse"_

**I have the arena planned and the alliances are  
for Boys**

Careers  
Shyne Kasem  
Blare Flame  
Evan Palmer

**For girls there is**

Careers  
Sparkle Adverma  
Allis Zahner  
River Ellis

**Group one  
Sabby** **Bennett,  
Peyton Bieda,  
Elena Lovitz,  
Tati Bishook**

So if you want a alliance you need to message me!  
Muchly appreciated, Mr Meh.


End file.
